The HalfWitch
by Obsessing over twilight
Summary: Jasmine is half vampire and half witch. Her dad is Aro and her sisters killer is at Hogwarts- thats where she's going. Will she be able to get her revenge or will her emotions get in the way? plus can she keep her heartbreaking secret from her sisters?


**AN:This is my first fanfiction so please be nice thank you! I would really appreciate reviews good or bad! Tell me what your thinking**

**TWILIGHT SAGA**

**VS**

**HARRY POTTER SAGA**

**A Bad Day Turns Good**

I woke up screaming as normal and also as normal Alec had to wake me up, ask me what my dream was about and calm me down (if I let him). It was bad enough living with 14 odd vampires never mind a male one watching you sleep, knowing he was thirsting for your blood. Anyway. The dream was about school this time. My dad has decided to send me to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. At the same time _The Boy Who Lived _was going. To be perfectly honest I've already been as a pupil four times and a teacher three so I don't see why I need to go again but my dad says that I have to (and my dad normally gets his way).

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Jasmine and I live in Volttera, Italy home of the Volturi the vampires who make sure other vampires keep our existence a secret. I'm a half vampire-half witch. My father is Aro 1 of the 3 leaders (the other two are Caius and Marcus technically they're "brothers" even though they're not related by blood). My mother was a witch but she died giving birth to my sisters 319 years ago. I am 349 but I look the age of your average 16 year old. Though I can change myself a bit to look older or younger, it can help a lot sometimes.

Some newspapers (especially the Daily Profit) are stating that Professor Albus Dumbledore is letting a monster into the school and are warning to parents to make sure that their little treasures know how to spot a vampire, like they have any idea. So I'm just gonna be myself and hope for the best I should hopefully have the right eye colour as well- hopefully I want a nice topaz colour. You see if you are a vampire who hunts humans then your eye colour tends to be bright crimson - dark burgundy. If however you hunt animals then your eye colour tends to be bright butterscotch - darkest of gold's. Depending how thirsty we are depends on the shades, if we're thirsty then our eyes tend to be darker, when we really need to hunt our eyes are the darkest of blacks and when we have just hunted our eyes are really bright.

Do you know what I just had a thought I need to have a serious talk with my dad and I need to have it now.

"Dad why are you sending me off to Hogwarts again? I probably taught half the teachers parents or the teachers themselves!" I exploded at him staring him straight in his dark burgundy eye as soon as I slammed the door of the tower room out my way.

"So you heard then my dear?-"

"Yes I heard! And I'm not going! I vehemently refuse to go!" I snapped cutting him off mid sentence. My eyes shooting daggers at him. If the phrase 'looks can kill' was real he would be long dead and buried, probably rotting in hell I might as well add.

"Now, now dear I think it's the perfect opportunity to keep an eye on your sister's killer, don't you agree?" he said in a dangerously soft voice. That brought me up short. I paused for a minute thinking about the possibilities.

"You mean Draco Malfoys going to be there. Well why didn't you say so. I'm going to need a lift to London" I said my tone menacing a bit around Draco Malfoys name and sounding a bit dangerous as well.

"I knew you would come round to the idea." my dad said with a smile. "We'll get your stuff tomorrow" he said his smile widening, it took me a moment to realise that his next set of victims were coming. I rolled my eyes at him and ran out the room, I can't stand it when they feed I'm a vegetarian-technically-I only hunt animals like the Cullen's and Denali's I'll tell you about them later, I can't be bothered right now. I'm 1 of 5 sisters I'm the oldest, my twin was called Rose, but Draco killed her three years ago, the middle set of twins are Lily & Violet they are 330 years old, the youngest set are Poppy & Daisy, they are 319 years old. We all miss Rose a lot but I miss her the most mainly because she was my twin, we shared everything and anything with each other, we both know a very dark secret that I just cant bring myself to tell the others it would break their hearts and I personally think all our hearts have been broken enough recently. I quickly turned down the other corridor I could both hear and smell Heidi-our fisherman as some people call her- and a whole load of humans coming down the other corridor-our fish. I hated hearing their screems when the frenzy started it was horrible. Their screems quickly started to fill up the castle so I quickly apparted to Cullens.

"Hey guys" I said as soon as I saw them.

"Hello Jasmine, oh it's been to long you should have come sooner we were worried about you." Esme scolded running forward and enveloping me in a bear hug as soon as she saw me. You see Esme is very much like a mother to the Cullen children well offspring really. When she was changed it was because she tried to commit suicide as her first and only child had died a few weeks after birth. She never got over her maternal instinct.

"Hey Jassy. Can we have a match? Please nobody else will give me one" Emmett pleaded with me. His huge muscler frame and his puppy dog eyes were a strange contrast and I couldn't help the giggle that slipped through my mouth. Then before I even realised how a turrent of giggles burst through my mouth and when they came I couldn't stop them. I was shocked I hardly ever laugh since Rose died. I was laughing so hard it was painful and I grasped my sides to stop the pain. Then I done the worst thing I could possibly do I looked at Emmett and the brought another round of hysterics. As his face was such a picture of horror and amusment it was unbelievable. Then I felt a wave of calm wash over me thanks to Jasper and I struggled to controll my emotions.

"Thanks Jazz" I said weakly as my giggling stopped. He nodded then returned to Alice's side. Then I turned to face Emmett my expression severe but my eyes were full of humour.

"Now listen here Emmett Cullen and listen carefully. I'll give you a fight but only if you promise never to do that face in my presence again understand!" I said at him my voice soft and dangerous.

"Yes ma'am" he stammered saluting me.

"Good" I said "see you later- had you better not start practising, surely you don't want to lose again?" I questioned him innocently before running into the house.

The night past quickly and I got a lot of things done, I got a knew wardrobe for me and each sister off of Alice, I bet Emmett in the wrestling match, I learnt more things on the piano with Edward and talked to the others about my Hogwarts problem. As I said my goodbyes I thought I saw Edward give me a wistful look before I apparted back to Italy. When I got there I got the shock of my life to find Aro and Albus Dumbeldore, theheadmaster of Hogwarts, standing in the doorway talking- discussing me actually. So I decided to do one of the thing I am best at eavesdropping. I walked back round the corner and went down to my knees with my head poking round the corner so I could see them but they couldn't see me.

" You know she doesn't want to go Aro so why are you forcing her? And you also know if Draco Malfoy sees her he will do whatever he can to make sure her secret, your secret is revealed!" Dumbeldore said.

" Yes Albus i am aware of that fact and I am also aware of the fact that Malfoy could very well reveal our secret but Jasmine can take care of herself and I can promise you that Malfoy will not dare even think of revealing our secret" My father retorted. Unfortunately for me, my dad chose that moment to take a sniff of the air.

"Jasmine we know you there so you may as well come out" he said quietly in a cold calm voice. I gulped and went to face two of the most important men in my life


End file.
